


Damn woman

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Love, Other, Romance, Smut, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Drive me crazy





	Damn woman

“I can’t sleep for some reason”Bobby told Athena as he laid on the bed his eyes were open

Athena has turned over to look at him “What’s keeping you up?”

“Dreams are so weird” Bobby mused to her 

“Entertain me”Athena inquired from her fiancé 

“A talking cat wearing a hideous blue Christmas sweater gave me a box of chocolate donuts which were very delicious by the way”Bobby told her which made her break out into fits of laughter 

“At least the donuts tasted good but you sure they weren’t dosed with weed?”Athena smirked as she questioned him the question made the man laugh heartily 

 

“You raise a valid point not once did I ever even fathom to once ask the cat if it was dosed with weed”Bobby made a joke of his own poking fun at the weirdness of his own weird dream 

When all of a sudden Athena had smelled a familiar scent she recognized what it was alcohol he had been drinking the stench has carried throughout the room she couldn’t ignore it any longer he brought it up on his own will 

“I’ve had a little too much too much to drink so sue me”Bobby mentioned the pressure of everything had gotten to him he was going to be becoming a stepfather eventually on top of that he had the entire team he had to look after he worried a lot over his team 

“As long as the kids don’t see you with your happy juice I’m fine with you having a drink once in a while don’t need to be explaining to Harry why adults need their happy juice”Athena told him

 

“Life can throw curveballs your way sometimes”Bobby told her Athena nuzzled up against him resting her head against his grey shirt covered chest he stared over at her she was wearing a satin blue nightgown which she looked good in 

“I’m a good curveball though aren’t I?”Athena asked him she was flirting with him waiting for him to shower her with endless love and praise 

“The finest curveball I’ve ever seen”Bobby told her pulling her close to him his lips met her own lips tongues softly colliding rolling around with each other as they made out on the bed 

“Damn woman you drive me crazy”Bobby mentioned as he kissed the sides of her neck nipping slightly the skin his teeth making contact as they rubbed against it 

Athena moaned in pleasure as Bobby kissed up and down her neck as she lied underneath of him “I’d say the same about you”

“Oh really?”Bobby challenges her his eyes were glazed over with lust as they began to move up and down her flattering figure appreciating her beauty 

“Cat got your tongue” Athena teased Bobby when she caught him checking her out in the middle of their steamy makeout session 

“You’ll never let me hear the end of it will you”Bobby gave her a lopsided grin the corner of his lips curling as his tone lightened with genuine happiness underneath it Athena was still teasing him about his weird dream about the talking cat


End file.
